Love, Theft,and the Ultimate Destiny
by lane0315
Summary: Summary: Albus and James are beginning their third and fourth year at Hogwarts. Albus is finally talking to the girl he likes and James is fighting for the girl he fancies but things start to go downhill when things start getting stolen.Full summary insde


Summary: Albus and James are beginning their third and fourth year at Hogwarts. Albus is finally talking to the girl he likes and James is fighting for the girl he fancies but things start to go downhill when things start getting stolen. Who is stealing things and what are they trying build?

Disclaimer- We don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics- past_

Chapter 1: Sorting Through Feelings

POV: Albus Severus Potter

Sitting at the Gryffindor table as a group of new students go towards the center of the room where the sorting hat awaited their presence. They looked as nervous as I was the first day I came to Hogwarts. I still remember the group that came in with me, that was the first day I saw her.

_I was talking to Rose when she accidently bumped into me. She muttered a sorry and went back to talking to some girl I hadn't seen on the train. I must've stared at her for a long time since I heard Rose cough to get my attention back to our conversation. I continued our conversation still thinking about that girl. _

_She was called before me; they put the hat on her head. She seemed confident in herself not muttering words like the other people did before her. The sorting hat seemed confused and started to have a small conversation with itself. _

"_You are very intelligent, hmm and creative." The hat had said, the next word it said made her smile with gleam. _

"_Ravenclaw!" It said people started clapping as she went to the Ravenclaw table. _

_It happens I was right after her and the hat told me Gryffindor. I was relieved when I heard him say it and sat next to James. Ever since then I haven't been able to get her lilac colored eyes out of my head._ James thinks I should just talk to her already but I don't even know her name and it doesn't help that girls keep crowding around me because my father is Harry Potter, the one who killed Voldemort.

I hadn't even noticed that everyone was sorted through and we were allowed to eat until some guy started talking to me. This made me look forward instead of looking at my plate, when did the girl of my dreams start sitting in my peripheral view?

"My name is Ryan Teal. Are you the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly?" He asked wiping his hand on a nearby napkin.

"Yeah, I'm Albus but you can call me Al." I reply shaking his now clean hand.

"Wow it's really you." Ryan proclaims looking ecstatic.

"Yeah my brother James is here to." I say trying to get the attention off of me so I can stare at the lilac-eyed girl.

"Brilliant, where is he?" Ryan questions searching the whole table.

"Right next to me." I answer moving out the way a little, never losing my view of her.

The rest of the conversation is a blur, even me eating something is blur, and all I remember is seeing her eyes light up and gleam with happiness. We were sent off to bed so we could rest before our courses the next day. I was bunked with my mate Lance while my brother was bunked with Dante who is trying to steal his girl. He's older than me by one year and the same age as my brother. Lance is the same age as me; we've been mates since I met him on our first year.

_**Next Day **_

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning, and immediately grabbed my robes. I walked quietly through the hallways and slipped inside the boys' bog. This was the only way to beat the traffic to the bog. I showered, brushed my teeth, then I put on my robes, and grabbed my other cloths stuffing them in a bag. I left the bog and bumped into a solid figure, my clothes getting thrown on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such pillock." A girl with jet black hair says helping me pick up my dirty robes.

"No, it's my fault I bumped into you." I reply stuffing robes into my bag.

After we had got all my robes up, she looked into my eyes as if to say sorry one more time, and that's when I saw her lilac eyes. How could I have not noticed it was her after all this time?

"I'm Rami Peterson." She said holding out her hand and smiling that smile I had come to care about a lot.

"I'm Albus Potter, but everyone calls me Al." I said shaking her hand and hoping she wouldn't be like every other girl who got overly excited when they learned I was a descendant of Harry Potter.

"Well Al, I figure you're used to getting a lot of attention for your surname but I'm not going to be one, all people must make their own destiny." She proclaims happily.

"Thank you, you're the first person I've met who didn't care about my surname." I say smiling back.

"You're welcome, we should probably go, don't want to be late on our second day." She says starting to walk off to class.

"I have to put my stuff up remember." I say which makes her turn around, so we could walk back to my room.

"So, you're in the Gryffindor house?" She says her voice sounding better than anything I ever heard.

"Um yeah, it's a pretty cool house, and you're in Ravenclaw?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Yeah it's not as important as Gryffindor or Slytherin but its cool." She says smiling at me gently. I hadn't even noticed that I had walked her to her class till she said that this was her stop.

"I'll see you later Al." She proclaimed walking into Charms class.

"You too, Rami." I say walking to my class which was down the hallway.

I walked into the transfiguration classroom and saw Lance, so I sat down next to him.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Lance asked noticing my big smile.

"I talked to her Lance." I said still in a daze, and finally noticing that Mrs. McGonagall wasn't there yet.

"Really mate? I'm happy for you." Lance says sounding as happy as I was.

"Thanks, do you know where Mrs. McGonagall is?" I ask leaning more into my chair.

"They say she's in a meeting with the rest of the homeroom professors." Lance answers staring around the room.

"What's wrong mate you seem kinda jumpy?" I question trying to find out what he is searching for.

"Well there's gossip that someone's been stealing stuff from people, and that's why the homeroom teachers are meeting." Lance whispers to me.

"Bloody hell." I say kinda loud.

"Nothing big, just things that would make no sense to steal."

"I hope they find out who's been stealing stuff before they steal something that's going to be too big to hide." I say thinking of all the things that could be taken.

"So far, I hear their pointing the finger at Malfoys' son, Scorpious."

That's it for now. There's a little glossary about the words you might not know. Thanks for reading please review! First story I'm doing it with my best friend nightlio( I do chapter 1 and she does chapter 2 and vice-versa). Thanks for all support. We love all reviewers no matter good or bad. Oh _italics= past_

Glossary: Bog- Bathroom, Mate- Friend (best friend), and surname- last name, bloody- loosely means fucking.


End file.
